New House, New Life
by Japanese Dolphin
Summary: First day of school is never easy, espically if you are an exchange student whom has only been in the country for a few months. For Damian it is less than easy during the entire year. Damsay slash. First story. R&R! Rated T just in case. Future chapters?
1. First day

"Just try your best, son". That is all he had heard for the past four months since he had heard that he would have to move to Ohio, and just in time for school. He knew that he would miss Ireland, but the thing that was troubling him was that he had to move to Ohio. Who in their right mind would choose Ohio over their own home? But he knew that his dad had to for work or he would be fired, so he slowly walked up to the main office to get his schedule.

Looking down at his first class _Algebra, greaaaat._ He thought to himself as he realized that he had no idea where to go. After trying to ask a few people, all of which ignored him, he found a girl who was literally asking freshman if they needed help finding their classes.

"Umm, excuse me?" He asked slowly as he walked up to her. She was wearing a cheerleading outfit that caught all of the guy's attention…Including Damian's. She had dark hair and eyes that took your breath away…literally. Damian stood there looking at her for a second before he realized that she was looking at him.

"Uhhh," was all that came out of his mouth while the girl looked at his face. No, she looked directly into his eyes…which didn't help.

"You have a really cute accent," she said, smiling proudly with her head tilted slightly to the left. She was studying his face, trying to figure him out. He had heard about American cheer leaders and had been told to stay away from them and you can stay away from drama, but he didn't want to stay away from this girl.

"Do you know where this class is?" He was now standing next to her putting his schedule in front of her and pointing to the first room number. Not noticing how close they were until he looked at her dark, mesmerizing eyes again and took a small step away.

"Yeah, it is just down the hall and to the right."

Damian wanted to say something but just stood there, not sure what to do.

"I can walk you there if you want me to." He didn't need some girl to hold his hand and make sure that the freshman got to his class okay but at the same time he wanted her to hold his hand.

They walked in silence as they passed class rooms. Everyone was looking at them, no, they were all looking at him because he was standing next to her. Or were they looking at him because he was Irish? He didn't have enough time to wonder since they had just stopped. _Why did we stop_? The thought was racing through his head and, apparently, it showed on his face.

"This is your class," she almost started laughing.

"Do we have any classes together? It would be nice to have the first person I meet be the first class mate I meet." Their hands brushed against each other as he handed her his schedule and boy did he notice.

"Yah, we have Bio together right before lunch and…" She trailed off as she looked down the list of classes on the small pieces of paper. "We also have Spanish I last period."

_Okay, so we have Spanish and Bio together_, he thought as she was walking down the hall waving goodbye. Then a thought captured his mind. "Wait!" he yelled after her. "Where is the…" but he didn't have any time to finish the sentence as the bell rang.

"I will just meet you here," the words didn't have time to get out of her mouth before she was running to her class.

He stared at her for a second before he realized that he was also late for class.

After class he waited for the unnamed cheerleader. It wasn't until the bell rang that he realized that he didn't know her name.

Standing next to the door as the other kids left the class room to go hang out for the short time they had, Damian stood, staring at the other kids. He recognized a few of them as the people who wouldn't help him that morning then spotted the confident girl walking down the hall. After a few seconds he noticed all of the guys staring at her…but not at her eyes, like he was.

"Ready to go to class?" He could barely hear what she had said but responded all the same.

"Actually, no". _Clever,_ he thought, this _will keep her around for a while_. "I want to know the name of my escort before anything else happens". He figured that he was laying it on a little thick but it didn't really matter.

She responded a few seconds later saying, "I'm Lindsay, you?"

_Lindsay_, he thought the name in his mind. It fitted her for a cheerleader

"My name is Damian". Damian took Lindsay's hand and kissed it. He felt all of the stares on his back, and face, and just about everywhere else as he pulled his lips away from her hand. "Off to English?"

She was laughing, this is what he figured would happen but she was…not laughing…giggling. Averting her eyes, refusing to look into his for the first time that day. Finally she took his schedule and said, "Actually, now you have PE".

_Idiot_! Damian whispered under his breath. Why_ did I think I had English_?


	2. Football and Cheer

Everything the day after that was walking down the corridors with, whom he had figured out to be, one of the top girls on the cheer squad. Here the football team was very popular and the cheer leaders, just as much so. So, to keep close to Lindsay it was clear what he had to do.

Shortly after lunch while he was walking to fourth period, he noticed signup sheets and quickly found the one titled _Football_ and wrote his name. Not taking a moment of hesitation, he walked to class.

The signup sheet said to be on the football field after school for tryouts, but everyone looked…different than him. He was in simple PE clothes and everyone else had massive padding.

Just as the coach walked up he realized that he was at football tryouts, as in _American football_ not what they called soccer. Once he realized this he tried to get out of tryouts but he saw Lindsay standing next to a blonde, also in a cheer outfit and lost his train of thought. The coach blew the whistle and they had to start running.

Damian went home that night and fell on his bed. Tryouts had been a nightmare and he was sure he didn't make the team.

_He didn't want to be on the team_, he reminded himself for the hundredth time as the images of the cheerleaders flashed through his mind.

_What was he thinking_? He was a freshman going after an obviously older girl. _And a cheer leader_, the thought returned yet again.

"Snap out of it!" He yelled directly into his pillow.

The first thing tomorrow he was going to go up to the coach and tell her that it was a mistake trying football then he was going to go try out for foo…soccer.

God it was going to be annoying having to call a sport that he has been playing all his life by a different name.

_You and me together_  
><em>We could do anything, baby<em>  
><em>You and me together yeah, yeah<em>

He picked up his phone and read the text from his ex girlfriend, Ilana (or Ily for short). It was nothing special _Hey, how is America?_ Stuff like that. His ex and he were still really close. Sometimes it was like they never broke up, or even started dating for that matter. They had practically been like siblings since they were six and had just grown closer.

Choosing _You and Me_ by Dave Mathews was a bit of an inside joke between them. The song had become _their song_ and since it was American Damian's ex kept making jokes that he was going to turn out speaking with an American accent but he denied it. The jokes between them were playful; fun, he missed them. He missed her. It felt like he had left his sister behind and he didn't like it.

That night he didn't get much sleep. He spent all night thinking about his home; his new house; his new life. Finally falling asleep in the wee hours of the morning he was thinking about Lindsay's body, admitting that he was like the other guys in the halls looking at her chest and butt as she walked down the halls.


	3. Mistakes

The next day he woke up and went to school early to talk to the football coach, but as he passed the place where the signup sheets were he stopped and looked down the list of everyone who got on the team. About halfway down the list he spotted his name and someone hugged him from behind.

He heard a quiet _squeak_ from Lindsay who, apparently, already knew that Damian got on the team.

"What the…" Confused, he turned towards Lindsay who had already hugged him from behind and started congratulating him. "I don't want to be on the football team," he confessed as Lindsay took her arms away from Damian.

"What do you mean? You were at tryouts. I saw you!" She seemed really happy at that last part but Damian just skipped over it.

"I want to be on the _soccer team_. In Ireland it is called football and that is what I thought I was signing up for." Figuring that saying _oh and also I wanted to stare at you all day in your cheer leader outfit_ seemed a bit over the top so he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh…" Lindsay was quiet for a few seconds before mentioning that they should be walking to class.

After she took a step Damian grabbed her right forearm.

"So, I still have a guide?" Damian's eye brows didn't want to cooperate as they started dancing. Lindsay giggled at this and intertwined her right arm with Damian's left.

"Not so much of a guide, something more…casual…" The two started walking forward as Damian noticed how much taller he was than his casual guide. "…More of a companion." She smiled a dazzling smile at the taller boy and he did something that he didn't think he would.

He hugged her.

Full on hug, as if they had been friends forever. Just as if Lindsay was Ily.

They were in the middle of the hall and other students had started to enter the halls. Some of the boys started wolf whistling as the girls started pointing.

He all of a sudden had an urge to kiss her but knew he shouldn't. Once the possibility started to clog his thoughts he pulled away as Lindsay weaved her arm through his once again. He couldn't help but think that _companion_ was still too strong a word. _ Friend_, he had become friends with a cheer leader on the first day of school, and by the second he was falling for her.

No matter where he went that day he couldn't help but look at the list again, and again, and again and after a while he started looking at the other stuff on the board also. There were flyers for upcoming events, other signup sheets (the one for soccer already had his name on it), and for clubs. One club name caught his eye. _Glee club_. On the flyer it explained that glee club is just choir. He figured that he might as well join just as a big buff guy holding some sort sloshing drink without a lid passed by him and splashed the frozen drink all over the blonde cheer leader's face while the buff guy yelled at her insults _about _glee club.

The guy walked away laughing and about four or five girls and guys came to help the blonde get the slushie off of her.

Damian walked over to the group in a dream like state and asked if they were glee club. A tall guy whom Damian remembered from tryouts replied.

"Yep, that's us. Well, there are more people besides just us, but yes."

"What FrankenFinn here is trying to say is yes, we are in glee club." The reply came from yet _another_ girl in a cheerleading outfit.

"We are having auditions after school about a week from now in the theatre if you want to join glee club." This was coming from a kid in a wheel chair whom Damian hadn't noticed yet.

"Sure." _Why did you just say that! You know you can't sing!_ "I will be there." He then walked away from the group wondering why he had done that. Didn't he just see a _cheerleader_ get slushied because she was in glee club? Second day and he had already been pegged for the football team, being friends with a cheer leader, and committing suicide by telling the guys back there that he would join their club. _Greaaaat…_


	4. Auditions

A week had gone by and he was still getting stared at. For what, he wasn't sure any more. He still hung out with Lindsay during class and even walked home with her a few times but he never learned anything _about _her.

He hadn't even mentioned glee club for fear that she would turn tail and run the other direction but when he brought it up as they were staring at the signup board _yet again_ she said that she was thinking about auditioning and he should too.

_That ties it_. He almost kissed her…again. Hoping that some form of intimate contact would help her open up. Leaning in for the kiss, it turned into a hug at the last second.

She giggled again.

"What's so funny?" Damian made sure that his eye brows were dancing and that he was wearing a smirk.

"You!" She pushed him playfully and started running down the halls while Damian chased her until they got yelled at by a teacher and went their separate ways for class.

"Meet you in front of the theatre later!" He made sure to yell this while she was down at the other end of the hallway so everyone could hear.

She shot him a dirty look then started laughing then turned the corner and disappeared.

He was nervous for this audition. It was his first…ever. Sure, he had tried out for sports teams but that was different. This was something new, something he had never done before…well, not in front of people.

His singing voice was okay and even though the signup sheet said _all accepted_ he figured that he would be the exception.

Once Lindsay got there they entered to find a group of maybe ten or so just goofing off then someone spotted them and yelled "Hey!" really loudly.

"We are just waiting for the rest of the club and anyone else who wanted to audition," the tall boy said. "Sit down anywhere."

But they didn't sit down. Lindsay dragged him over to the blonde cheerleader who had gotten slushied and introduced him to her and the other two cheer leaders who were standing right next to her.

"Damian, this is Quinn, Santana, and Brittany." She had pointed to the main one, the dark haired one from earlier, and a new girl whom he didn't know.

"Hi, I'm Damian," he replied. Shaking their hands in turn…minus Brittany's.

"What did he just say?" She looked really _really_ confused.

"He just said hey Britt," Santana never stopped looking at Damian while she said this.

Brittany, he figured, was what his friends had warned him about. The not so smart cheer leader and they were right to warn him. He wanted to fall for her then thought about how that would work out. He scrunched his nose.

"What are you doing with your nose?" Brittany's eyes were slightly wide but her voice was flat.

"Umm…it's nothing." _I have got to get away from her_. He found an excuse to sit next to the guy in the wheel chair and another of the foot ball players.

Just as he sat down the adult there, who was also Damian's Spanish teacher, Mr. Shue, stood up and welcomed them all. Everyone started clapping and, personally, Damian felt left out. His nerves got the best of him and he didn't hear anything until the Mr. Shue was looking at him…and so was everyone else. He took this as instruction to stand up and walk up to the stage so he did so. It didn't feel like he thought it would feel like. Yes, he was nervous, but no, he was not scared. Since he sung _You and Me_ he felt like he was just singing to Ily and it made him feel better.

Once he was done he got off stage and sat down, but this time next to Lindsay as she stood up to go sing. She sang a song called _Falling for You_ and Damian loved it. It felt like she was singing it to him and he was happy. Once she was done he started clapping then she exited the stage and took her seat next to Damian.

"How was I?" She asked, as if there was any answer but amazing. So that is what he said.

"Thanks," her face was glowing with pride as she complemented him on his song.

Mr. Shue got up in front of the stage and announced the dates and times for rehearsals and then let us all go.

He left with Lindsay and they walked home together. As they reached her house, which was only a ten minute walk from the school, Damian noticed a leaf had caught in her hair and stopped her to get it out. Before he knew it she had kissed him.

It was amazing, only a second long but amazing. Even though it wasn't his first kiss it reminded him of his first kiss…with Ily.

They ended the kiss with a hug and Damian kept walking towards his house. He didn't know where he was going with Lindsay, but he felt that he liked it.


End file.
